Thermal energy originating from any energy source is reusable if it can be stored. Examples of reusable energy are excess heat from stationary and automotive internal combustion engines, heat generated by electrical motors and generators, process heat arid condensation heat (e.g. in refineries and steam generation plants). Energy generated in peak load time can be managed and stored for later use. Examples are solar heating and electrical heating on low tariff hours.
The problem of cold car engine start in wintertime is well known. Frost and damp on windscreen and windows, difficult engine start, cold in the passenger compartment. Car manufacturers are aware of this problem and make every possible effort to improve the driver's comfort under such circumstances. Electrical heating of windshield, rear windows, steering wheel and passenger seats are offered as comfort options. However these solutions put an extra burden on the vehicle's electrical power system. Engine manufacturers are looking for solutions that make preferably use of excess heat generated by the engine that can be controllably released to the environment. Heat-storage salts or functional fluids containing heat-storage salts may find new applications in emerging technologies. Heat-storage salts could for instance be applied to maintain fuel cells at constant temperatures.
An aspect of this invention is that in automotive and heavy-duty engine applications, excess engine heat can be stored in carboxylic salts or in carboxylic salt solutions integrated into the engine heat-exchange system. The stored heat can be used to rapidly heat critical engine components, engine fluids and gas catalyst. Heating of these critical components before engine start helps avoids the discomfort, high fuel consumption, high exhaust emissions and increased engine wear linked to cold engine start. The heat stored in carboxylic salts or in carboxylic salts solutions can also be used to heat the passenger compartment to improve driver and passenger comfort in cold climates.